la sombra de un amigo
by gabriela-loquilla
Summary: "cuando menos esperas estaré contigo,cuando menos lo imagines llegaré a salvarte y tan solo imagina...que no estas sola"...NaruxHina Y SasuxSaku. buen fic, por  favor leanlo y dejen sus comentarios XD
1. Chapter 1

**Cap.1 Un pasado…**

Madurar, crecer, afrontar problemas… ser diferente. Hinata ya había pasado por esto muchas veces pero nunca había podido resistirse a todos estos cambios repentinos que que caracterizan la adolescencia sin embargo esta ya no era igual que antes. A pesar de sus cambios físicos también experimentaba cambios psicológicos que… obviamente, le causaban las hormonas.

Esta había perdido parte de su inocencia, digamos que no era tan tímida. Podía ser antipática o algo rebelde pero la mayoría del tiempo es pasiva. Esta vez Hinata se mudaba a la nueva mansión Hyuga

-"Otra mudanza mas ¿cuántas van a tener que pasar hasta que me gradúe de secundaria?-Se decía para sí mientras miraba por la ventana del lujoso auto que la transportaba hacia su nuevo vecindario.

Los vecindarios donde su familia se suele mudar son sitios donde habitan personas con altos cargos en el gobierno, herederos de grandes familias, funcionarios y poseedores de grandes compañías. Al llegar miró detenidamente cada espacio de la nueva mansión Hyuga, y definitivamente era como esperaba, una gran mansión con una sala enorme, grande escalera, muchos baños, entre 3 y 5 habitaciones grandes, 2 tipos de cocina y un jardín enorme… nada que diferenciara su casa de la anterior.

Mientras Hanabi exploraba con algo de emoción su nuevo hogar, Hinata simplemente caminaba ignorando que la tenía cerca, de paso le quiso echar un ojo a su habitación que ya tenía los muebles en su sitio. Miró detenidamente cada espacio, una habitación azul claro con blanco… de nuevo sin sorprenderse pero sin embargo había una ventana justo en frente de la puerta un poco más a la derecha. Hinata se acercó lentamente a observar que podía ver desde su ventana y lo único que podía ver era el jardín y la ventana de su vecino .Se podía ver que la mansión de su vecino no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, simplemente no era como las otras casonas de los alrededores de ese sector.

De repente una brisa fresca entró y Hinata simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa y dejándose llevar un poco.

Pero al abrir los ojos vio un chico rubio en la ventana al parecer de su misma edad, alto, tez bronceada, de unos músculos increíbles y enormes y hermosos ojos azules… y para colmo él andaba sin camisa, lo que hizo Hinata cambiara el tono palido de su piel a un rojo carmesí, pero aquel muchacho sintió que lo observaban y se volvió hacia la ventana y Hinata tuvo esquivarlo lo mas rápido posible.

-Uff! estuvo cerca…definitivamente… si hay algo diferente en esta mansión que no hay en ninguna otra.-Dijo la chica peli azul casi suspirando.

Eran como 6:30 de la tarde cuando pasó eso y aun no había desempacado, colocando sus cosas en su lugar de una caja cayó una foto al suelo, estaba algo polvorienta y un poco arrugada, la foto era de hace 7 años, se la había tirado en hallowen con un amigo que apreciaba mucho, tenía su nombre y el de ella grabado en la parte trasera de la foto.

-"Naruto y Hinata amigos por siempre"-Leyó la peli azul con una sonrisa.

La última vez que lo vio se mudaba muy lejos, y no supo decir donde se mudaba. Desde entonces no lo ha vuelto ver e incluso su despedida la puso muy triste, nunca olvidaría ese momento… pero ahora que lo pensaba bien aquel muchacho que vivía al lado de ella era bien parecido a su amigo. Rápidamente dejó la foto sobre su cama y se dirigió a la ventana y deslizo un poco la cortina y simplemente vio la ventana cerrada y las luces apagadas.

-"Tal vez sea un invento mío"

Dieron las 10 de la noche, todo estaba listo así que se quedó profundamente dormida con aquella foto en sus manos…

_Soñando…_

En un parque algo desolado lleno de hojas caídas, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata en uno de esos viejos columpios de madera.(Hace 7 años)

-A-a donde te vas…-Dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-No sé, papá dice que consiguió trabajo fuera de la ciudad.- Dijo el muchacho rubio con la misma tristeza.

-Pero… vas a volver?¿verdad?- Preguntó Hinata bajando la cabeza y a la vez disimulando.

-No lo sé…

-…

Antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar su papá le llamó desde lejos y este se paró del columpio y se fue, pero Hinata fue tras él, por mas que corría no podía alcanzarlo.

-Espera!-Grito Hinata, y Naruto frenó de golpe y este se volteo lentamente extrañado, hasta que Hinata le dio un repentino abrazo.

-No te vayas…-Susurró la peli azul. Naruto no era tonto, sabía que Hinata estaba triste por su partida y la mejor forma de despedirse era un abrazo así que la abrazo lentamente y no como si fuera un favor.

(Escena desvanecida)

_Al día siguiente…_

Hinata despertó algo incomoda. Tomó una ducha… pero al ver el uniforme que tenia quedó boqui abierta, era un uniforme con una falda que no llegaba ni a las rodillas y una camisa que le quedaba bien apretada con un botón que estaba a punto de salirse. Se la puso con algo de incomodidad y llegó a la nueva secundaria donde estaría.

Al llegar Hinata no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, a ¿una secundaria rebelde?, una selva amazónica? Una especie de aburrido salón? o un normal salón de clases con amigables personas y profesores comprensivos?

Pasando por el pasillo sentía las miradas sobre ella y más con ese provocativo uniforme. Todos la miraban de forma extraña y hasta pudo jurar que alguien le dijo "lindo busto", definitivamente estaba acorralada en un valle de pervertidos.

Rápidamente sonó la campana y como estaba hundida en sus pensamientos chocó con el mismo muchacho rubio. Repentinamente tuvo un flashazo de la cara de su amigo perdido.

-Tú…

_Continuara…_

Creo que ya son demasiadas coinsidencias, XD. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y por favor no olviden comentar porque ya quiero saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 El primer día**

-Tú…

-Eh?

-D-digo, este… lo siento… estaba distraída y-y..- Hinata bajo la cabeza para disculparse justo como había aprendido de su madre.

-No es nada.-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. De paso comenzó a mirar a Hinata de arriba abajo… no estaba nada mal, esa faldita y esa apretada camisa le quedaba bastante bien para disimular y por poco se le salía la babita de lo apretada que era su camisa ya que el busto se resaltaba demasiado a Hinata.

-Tú… no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

-No, me acabo de mudar ayer muy cerca de aquí.-Hubo un largo rato de silencio.-Este, me tengo que ir.-Y Naruto se quedó mirando a la chica mientras se iba, en realidad se quedó mirando un poco más para abajo. (Saben a qué me refiero)

Ya tenía un nuevo amigo, uno muy atractivo y simpático nada frio como las otras personas que había conocido en el transcurso de su vida. En cambio no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de su vecino que era básicamente parecida a la de su nuevo amigo aunque… la única forma de saberlo era… verlo sin camisa.

Hinata se ruborizó con tal idea, tal vez era el aire de esa secundaria (Que huele a pervertidos) que la había puesto así… ¿Así como?... ni si quiera pasaron 5 minutos y ya se veía afectada por ese síndrome de esa selva amazónica que se hacía llamar "Una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio".

Llegó a la puerta del salón, Hinata revisó el papel que llevaba consigo que tenia escrito su salón y su horario de clases. Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y se asomó un poco… y abrió los ojos de par en par ya que definitivamente no era como esperaba.

Había un bullicio, las chicas hablaban como cotorras, los chicos se lanzaban bolas de papel y se reían escandalosamente de quien sabe qué cosa y hasta parecía ver que a lo lejos había una pareja ligando.

-"…Estoy acabada"

Al pasar por en medio del curso, parecía haber parado el bullicio con su presencia… podía sentirlo… era ese sentimiento de incomodidad que la azotaba por la espalda, era la mirada de la población masculina del salón, peor aún, los murmullos de las chicas y las miradas extrañas de una pequeña cantidad de personas. Finalmente y lentamente logró sentarse en una butaca vacía prácticamente en medio de del salón. El profesor entró poniendo orden a su paso mientras leía un libro que lucía peculiar.

-Perdón por llegar tarde es que…olvide unos importantes documentos y me devolví a recoger los-Dijo el profesor cerrando el extraño libro.-Tengo entendido que hay una nueva estudiante en el salón ¿no es así?- Abriendo un pequeño cuaderno mencionó a Hinata y esta levantó la mano con algo de inseguridad.

-Bien, puedes juntarte con Sakura para ponerte al día.-Quien asintió ansiosa de conocer a su nueva compañera.

La clase transcurrió con mucha normalidad, después de todo, hay una autoridad presente (Creo que conocen el dicho: Cuando el gato no esta los ratones festejan XD). Hinata se comenzó a llevar bien con Sakura, no era como todas las demás amigas que había tenido en sus anteriores escuelas, al igual que sus amigas, ya que hablaban muy animadamente descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común.

En el receso las chicas se encontraban en uno de los bancos de la escuela cerca de uno de esos gigantescos arboles que había allí. Desde ese banco se podía ver perfectamente a los chicos practicando futbol… en especial a Naruto.

-Sakura, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Preguntó Hinata mirando a los chicos jugar.

-Sí, claro.

-Quien es él?-Dijo la peli azul señalando a Naruto.

-Ah… él es Naruto Uzumaki, es un verdadero tonto y es casi popular pero ni si quiera llega a ser tan popular como Sasuke-kun… por cierto, te recomiendo que no te le acerques, de vez en cuando puede ser un pervertido cuando tiene oportunidad.-Dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pervertido" señalando la camisa de Hinata justo donde lo faltaba un botón, que exhibía, en vez de un uniforme, una camisa escotada. Hinata se tapó con las manos algo roja, pues, primero porque se sentía como una ofrecida, segundo, porque la vergüenza la invadía y tercero porque no era su intención ser carnada para leones.

El nombre "Naruto" era el nombre de su mejor amigo. La duda se adueñó de ella y el silencio se hizo más grande entre el grupo.

-"Puede… que finalmente lo haya encontrado… no…no, no ¿En que estoy pensando? Puede ser cualquier Naruto y puede que esté en otra ciudad, tal vez en otro país"

-Te sucede algo?- Preguntó Tenten sacándola de su trance.

-No, estoy muy bien.

-Parecías estar mal.-Comentó Ino.

-Es cierto-Dijo Sakura.

-Solo estaba pensando… eso es todo.-Dijo Hinata pausadamente.

Sonando la campana las chicas se pararon con pereza del banco y fueron directo a clase. Aún en clase seguía siendo el punto de enfoque de todos los chicos y por eso era necesario que tomara medidas. Cuan do salió del salón fue despedida con comentarios (al estilo latino!)

-Psss mami ¿Qué paso?, (silbido) , ven mami, tu mama será repostera porque pareces bizcochito. Estos fueron uno de los famosos comentarios con los salío la pobre.

Al final de la clase, Hinata salió caminando hasta que la vinieron a recoger. Mientras estaba en el auto se puso a pensar

-"Me pregunto qué clase de persona se le ocurrió este uniforme tan… chiquito"- Pensó Hinata con algo de asco ya que los problemas que le causó no eran pequeños.

Llegando a casa a eso de las 3:30, se bajó del auto con algo de cansancio y se dirigió a casa pero antes de abrir la puerta miró la casa de su vecino con algo extrañada de que no fuera gigantesca y con exagerados ventanales y portones con alta seguridad sino, una casa grande y sencilla que contenía lo necesario para vivir. Después de todo este análisis entró a casa, tomó una ducha y comenzó a hacer tarea hasta tarde. Su casa estaba sola, Hanabi fue a una pijamada con una amiga y sus padres estaban trabajando y todo eso a excepción de la ama de llaves.

-Uff, ya casi termino-Dijo la peli azul lanzándose a su cama con el cuaderno al lado. El timbre comenzó a sonar, y Hinata lo ignoró por un rato pero no pudo soportar y bajó de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta encontró justamente a Naruto parado frente a ella.

-Este… mi papá dijo que- Hasta que fue interrumpido al ver la imagen de Hinata parada frente a él. Esta vestía unos shorts, una blusa blanca de tirillos con unos encajes, unas botas sin tacones que le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas.

-Tú vives por aquí?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, ¿Por dónde vives tú?-Dijo Hinata con un tono de sorpresa y a la vez algo de alegría.

-Justo al lado! XD- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata sintió que un balde de agua fría (sentido figurado) calló sobre ella.

-"Entonces el chico que… vi en la ventana era… él?"-La peli azul abrió los ojos como platos.-Este, estoy haciendo tarea, no tengo tiempo de hablar… nos vemos!-Dicho esto cerró la puerta de golpe.

-Que rara es esta chica…-Dijo Naruto dando la espalda a la puerta.

Naruto se retiró a su casa a terminar unos cuantos deberes que le faltaba por hacer. Ya en su habitación se sentó en su escritorio a terminar los uyo hasta que su pie chocó con la mesa e hizo que su lápiz callera en la gaveta. Aquella gaveta no era muy revisada por el chico rubio, de paso la abrió para buscar su lápiz y encontró una vieja foto (la misma que tiene Hinata con el mismo grabado), bien polvorienta.

Naruto sonrio dulcemente acariciando con sus dedos el recuerdo de su gran amiga.

-"Naruto y Hinata amigos por siempre"-Leyó el rubio.-Te extraño tanto… Hinata-chan"

_Continuara…_

Muchas gracias, no pensé que mi historia les emocionaría tanto… que va, me siento muy feliz de que les halla encantado y no me canso de leer los reviews, de todos modos muy lindos comentarios dejaron… Escriban reviews n_n.

Oh, casi se me olvida, la parte del valle de los pervertidos me la dijo mi mejor amiga… ella se merece los créditos n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Cerca, pero lejos**

_Al dia siguiente…_

Una mañana relajada de un martes, como cualquier día de escuela, Hinata se arreglaba con algo de sueño ya que en esta nueva escuela tenía un nuevo horario aunque el sueño la mataba seguía en shock por lo de ayer, estaba realmente confundida, Naruto podía ser su viejo amigo… su vecino o el agradable muchacho que conoció en los pasillos. No tenía idea de que pensar.

El chofer aun no terminaba de hacer unos ajustes al auto, así que Hinata esperó sentada en uno de los escalones de enfrente de su casa mirando pasivamente como se reflejaba el sol sobre el rocío de la mañana. Naruto salió escuchando música todo distraído, pero aún así ya estaba percatado de que su linda vecina estaba afuera y de paso la saludó.

-Buenos días.-Dijo el chico rubio, Hinata quien tenía la cabeza abajo por el sueño la levantó inmediatamente y con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Buenos días…

-… Oye, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme directamente contigo.-Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.-…Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.- De nuevo sintió que un balde de agua cayó sobre ella tan solo escuchar su nombre.

-Yo…Soy Hinata Hyuga.-Dijo Hinata con algo de inseguridad, pero aún así, tenía curiosidad por saber la reacción de Naruto.

-"No es posible!... podrá ser ella. Podrá ser que… realmente la tenga en frente"-Dijo para sí Naruto quien desvió la mirada unos segundos. Con algo de duda en sus ojos.

-Sucede algo?-Preguntó Hinata disimulando la decepción que sentía por dentro.-"Él… no me reconoció, tal vez me equivoqué de persona, solo por esa amistad que no va ser nada más… que un simple recuerdo del pasado."

El chofer de Hinata dio un aviso de que todo estaba listo. La peli azul se despidió con algo de tristeza y se retiró de manera lenta y tranquila.

Entrando a la escuela, no le preocupó mucho los pervertidos ya que, como medida de precaución se puso unos pantaloncitos abajo para no ser sorprendida con ciertos comentarios que en su primer día la hartaron. Y con respecto a su uniforme escotado se había puesto una blusa abajo para no hacerse fama de ofrecida… aunque… ofrecida solo hay una.(Me refiero a Karin)

Naruto andaba por su mismo salón, se sentía más en las nubes que en la tierra. Su mejor amiga podía ser ella, ¿o solo se trataba de una confusión?... realmente, no sabía qué hacer, puesto que ya había deducido que tal vez nunca volvaria a ver a la amiga que tanto apoyo le había dado.

A la hora de receso Hinata ya estaba algo animada, increíblemente las amistades de Hinata no eran de esas antipáticas chicas con dinero, que con solo salir en revistas y tener todo el dinero del mundo, se creían con derecho de burlarse de los demás. En cambio las amistades de su hermana si lo eran, solo por ser una de las familias más ricas de Tokio ya tenía un complejo de estrella pop, las cuales no pueden ser vistas con cualquiera.

-esa fastidiosa de Karin solo piensa en arruinarme la vida!-Dijo Sakura fastidiada.

-Aun sigo pensando que no deberías sorprenderte de todas las malas jugadas que hace, después de todo es una perra.-Dijo Ino acomodándose en uno de los bancos.

-Lo sé.- Respondió cabizbaja.-Pero es que no puedo evitar estar molesta con solo ver la estúpida sonrisita que puso al caer sobre Sasuke-kun!-Dijo la peli rosa cerrando los puños fuertemente en señal de enojo.

-Sin duda quieres matarla- Comento Teten un poco sorprendida de que Sakura perdiera los estribos con tanta facilidad.

-Y con gusto lo haría!, pero me doy cuenta de que no vale la pena- Respondió Sakura un poco más tranquila.

El grupo comenzó a notar que Hinata no era de muchas palabras y que de vez en cuando su mente se iba muy lejos hacia quien sabe dónde, incluso tenían que hacerla reaccionar de maneras muy diferentes a las anteriores (Solo faltaba el balde de agua)

En la cancha de futbol un equipo bien dedicado practicaba. Y entre ellos estaba un rubio atolondrado que al igual que Hinata tenía su mente en otro sitio.

-Que te pasa dobe? No has detenido ni un solo balón desde que estas en la portería- Reclamó Sasuke.

-No es para tanto. Además es la primera vez que pasa algo así – Dijo Naruto ignorando la protesta de Sasuke.

-Si claro.-Dijo Sasuke recordando las veces en que Naruto metía un gol en su propia portería.-Si no fueras tan tonto no hubiésemos perdido los últimos dos partidos.

-Claro que no! fue porque estábamos a punto de quedar empate y se acabo el tiempo.

-Concéntrate y punto-Dijo el peli negro retirándose.

Sonó la campana y todos entraron a su salón. Durante el avance de las clases Naruto y Hinata intercambiaban miradas de duda o inseguridad, probablemente de tristeza en cambio pensando claramente lo que había sucedido esta mañana, había miles de posibilidades de que de que ambos se equivocaran de persona o tal vez sean conocidos de las personas a quien buscaban ¿Quién sabe?

Al terminar las clases Naruto volvió caminando a casa. A la entrada vio un auto extraño, más bien se le hacía conocido, entró dejando su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba un amigo de la familia.

-Ero-semin?

Notita de autora: Ok ok. No soy una experta en Naruto, pero escribo porque me gussstaaa mucho esa serie aunque no tenga mucho tiempo de verla, mi punto es que de vez en cuando habrá veces en las que no me enfoque bien en la personalidad de los personajes así que les aviso antes de continuar.

-Cuanta has crecido!- Dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa.

-Wow ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía 12 años.-Dijo Naruto algo sorprendido.

-Que te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Minato quien apareció de golpe.

-Pues vine de visita un rato.

-"Y solo faltaba esto"-Pensó el rubio desviando la mirada.-Bueno, me voy arriba.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Minato fue a contestar, mientras tanto Naruto subía las escaleras.

-Le diste un buen uso a mi regalo?-Pregunto Jiraya.

-Eh?

-Recuerdas el telescopio que te dí?

-Creo que si?-Respondió Naruto.

-Le diste un buen uso?

Finalmente Naruto logró entender la indirecta de toda esta conversación.

-Claro que no, pervertido!- Dicho esto Naruto subió arriba y se encerró en su habitación tirándose en su cama.

-"Apuesto a que le enseñó a papa a espiar mujeres en las aguas termales tsk"

Inevitablemente volteo hacia el telescopio que se encontraba en un rincón cerca de la ventana. Se acercó y comenzó a ver a través del telescopio a su vecina quien hacia algo de tarea, el rubio se quedo mirando atontado por aquella belleza que estrenaba.

-"Que me pasa?"-Rápidamente se despego del telescopio.-"Ya me estoy pareciendo al viejo ese!"

_Mientras tanto…_

La complicada tarea de ciencias la durmió po un rato y entre sus sueños estaba la palabra "Te extrañe".

(Hace 7 años)

En el patio de una escuela se encontraban dos amigos charlando…

-Naruto-kun…-Dijo una niña peli azul.

-Dime?-Pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

-Hice esto para ti ¿Quieres probar?-Dicho esto, mostró una bandejita con galletas.

El rubio se quedo mirando un rato, pero rápidamente cogió una y se la comió igual de rápido.

-Estan muy buenas!

-En serio?

-Sip, creo que de grande vas a ser una chef, tienes talento- Dijo Naruto de nuevo sonriendo, esta vez con la boca llena de migajas.

Desde aquel dia una cálida sensación comenzó a darse lugar en ella, y no supo describir cual era.

_Continuara…_

Gracias por sus comentarios, nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme XD. No tengo mas que decir a demás de gracias :P

Espero que les halla gustado y por favor no alviden comentar n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Encuentros**

Neji y Tenten se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, básicamente porque se encontraban en los mismos clubes escolares, grupos de estudio y asignaciones generales. Teniendo tantas cosas en común no se hablaban mucho, pero después de todo son amigos. Neji es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y Tenten la típica estudiante de alto rendimiento y expectativas muy altas, ambos dedicaban las tardes a largas horas de estudio lo que provocaba que se encontraran tan seguido en los grupos que había mencionado anteriormente.

Esa tarde, después de clases se encontraba Tenten en una cafetería cercana al instituto. Llevaba consigo un libro y unos cuantos apuntes, estaba bien concentrada hasta que un fuerte viento soplo y se llevó volando la lista de materiales para un trabajo que le habían asignado, rápidamente se paró y sin despegar los ojos del papelito tratando de alcanzarlo sin fijarse bien por donde caminaba.

-Te tengo!-Dijo Triunfante la castaña, pero sin darse resbaló con el suelo trapeado de la cafetería hasta que terminó cayendo arribita de Neji quien también estaba en tal cafetería sentado en una mesa un poco lejos de donde ella estaba sentada. La castaña había caído sentada en las piernas de Neji claramente sujetada de sus hombros habiendo una distancia de 15 cm entre sus rostros.(Ya se imaginan la escenita O.o)

Ambos estaban rojitos de la vergüenza, en especial Tenten que quien sabe cómo no paraba de ver los ojos claros de Neji… duraron así como 5 segundos hasta que Tenten se paró apresuradamente y se fue por ahí sin si quiera dejar que pobre de Neji se disculpara.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya despertando de ese complicado sueño de 15 minutos que tomó, Hinata se cambio para comprar los materiales para un trabajo que le habían puesto. De alguna manera antes de salir sentía la necesidad de llevar aquella foto de su amigo. Al salir vio a Naruto y apenas pasó por su mente hablar con él.

-Hola-Dijo Naruto acercándose amigablemente.

-Hola- A Hinata se le escapó una sonrisa con tan solo verlo.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras caminaban…

-Dónde vas?-Preguntó la peli azul.

-Quise tomar algo de aire fresco.- Respondió Naruto con su pose (no son necesarias las especificaciones)

-Yo voy a comprar los materiales para el proyecto de ciencias.-Dijo Hinata.

Hubo otro largo rato de silencio.

-Yo… tenía una amiga muy parecida a ti.-Dijo el rubio cambiando de tema y volteando la mirada hacia ella.

-En serio?

-Sí, no la volví a ver porque me tuve que mudar.

-"No puede ser! Es él!"- Pensó Hinata con una sonrisilla.-Y-yo también tenía un amigo, uno muy parecido a ti y aún recuerdo que siempre que yo preparaba galletas él terminaba comiéndoselas todas.

Ambos se detuvieron y se comenzaron a mirar sorprendidos.

-Eres tú?-Dijo el rubio de forma divertida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto le dio un divertido abrazo.

-Que gusto verte!-Dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

-Lo mismo digo n.n, ¡nada más mírate como estas! Cuando éramos niños eras un debilucho y ahora eres realmente fuerte como siempre habías querido ser :D - Dijo la peli azul señalando la musculatura de Naruto XD.

-Tú también estas cambiada, eres más alta y tienes…-Al final de la frase desvió la mirada hacia los pechos de Hinata (que eran algo voluminosos) ya que esta llevaba una sudadera, unos jeans y debajo de la sudadera tenia puesto una camiseta un poco escotada.

-Que decías?-Preguntó la peli azul mirando con curiosidad a Naruto a quien casi se le salía un chorrito de baba.

-Ah…q-que tienes el cabello más largo jejejejeje.-Dijo el rubio limpiándose.

-Ya veo…

-También noto que ya no eres de pocas palabras.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que inevitable e indiscutidamente Hinata se sonrojara.

-Oye… Qué tal si vamos al café que queda cerca de aquí?-Pregunto el rubio con la misma dulce sonrisa de nuevo con su pose.

-Claro n.n y de paso hablamos.

-Te acurdas que antes creías que era muda y te la pasabas sin dejarme hablar.-Dijo la peli azul riendo de uno de los momentos más divertidos que había tenido la última vez que se habían visto.

Y así se la pasaron hablando todo el rato hasta que llegaron a la cafetería que al parecer era realmente elegante y toda la cosa. En aquella cafetería había alguien que los miraba atentamente…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

En un viejo parque de una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokio…alguien, precisamente alguien rondaba por la cabeza de un pelinegro amargado y de carácter frio con cara de cubito de hielo.

**_Flash Back…_**

-No te entiendo… tienes tantas chicas persiguiéndote y sin embargo no le haces caso a ninguna- Pregunto un rubio mirando con intriga a Sasuke.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con eso.-Dijo el siempre frio Sasuke Uchiha.

-Me refiero a… que teniendo tantas chicas no hallas salido ni con una sola, ¡incluso Sakura-chan se encuentra en ese grupo!-Dijo el rubio de manera graciosa y seria solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-…A no ser… que seas gay.

-Qué demonios te pasa! Claro que no soy gay!-Dijo Sasuke pegándole tremendo golpe.

-Yo solo decía!-Dijo el rubio.

**_Fin del flash back…_**

Aún en ese parque las obsesionadas fanáticas de cubito de hielo… digo… Sasuke, seguían tras él como imanes de nevera. Solo faltara que tuvieran cámaras fotográficas para sacarle quien sabe cuántas fotografías. No era muy común de Sasuke ir a ese parque ya que solamente iba cuando quería pensar claramente alguna cosa que lo atormentara, pero… ¿Qué era?

En su mente aparecían repetidas imágenes de Sakura justamente cuando eran niños y junto con las imágenes también aparecían varias partes en las que Sasuke decía cosas como:"Eres un estorbo" o "Fuera de mi camino" (Palabras muy hirientes diría yo). En aquellos tiempos para Sasuke, Sakura era algo irritante y chillona pero al paso del tiempo Sakura fue desarrollando algunas cosas como…

-"Malditas hormonas!"-Se dijo para sí el pelinegro mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.-"Que diablos me pasa?"

Sakura pasaba por ahí y a lo lejos vio al amargado ese… digo… al pelinegro sentado en un banco bien pensativo.

-"Sasuke-kun? Pero que hace él aquí… aún así, mejor no me le acerco no quiero ser un estorbo."-Pensó Sakura bajando la cabeza y después de esto siguió caminando.

Sasuke notó que la peli rosa pasaba por ahí y nada más se quedó mirándola pasmado (ya saben en qué sentido).

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-De veras hiciste todo eso?-Preguntó la peli azul.

-Si… jejeje ni yo mismo me lo creía.-Dijo el rubio cabeza hueca que a todos nos llama la atención XD.

-Por cierto… aún me pregunto cómo es que vives por aquí?-Pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Bueno, cuando me mudé comencé a vivir en una casa más pequeña, luego papá encontró un mejor trabajo y lo fueron ascendiendo dando le un mejor salario y como 3 años después alquiló la casa en la que ahora vivimos.-Dijo Naruto algo más serio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa vacía bajado la mirada.

-Si

A unas cuantas mesas después estaba Neji quien miraba con frialdad a ambos.

-"Que hace Hinata con el irresponsable de Naruto?"

_Continuara…_

**_Holla… yA SE, YA SE HICE EL CAP MUY CORTO_**

_Hoy me atreví a poner otras parejas como por ejemplo Sasuxsaku que por cierto cada vez que escribo sobre Sasuke o Neji quienes son unos verdaderos cubito de hielo, se me congelan los pies y me salen estalactitas en los _

_Si algo de este cap les suena conocido es porque tome algunas cositas de un doushinji que lei en Youtube… como la última parte que acaban de leer. Si quieren saber cual doushinjin leí busquen : Konoha school days (es mas corto, y en general hay sasusaku que otras parejas) o Konoha high school (que es mas largo e interesante y con mas naruxhina pero en general es Sasuxsaku) está buuueniiisimo!_

_Creo que está demás decir que dejen sus comentarios… por cierto grasias por lo reviews … me alegraron el dia X)_


	5. Chapter 5

** _ESTO LES SUENE CONOSIDO PORQUE PUEDO JURAR QUE TODO LO VAN A LEER VINO DIRECTITO DE MI CABECITA Y SI NO FUE ASÍ CREO QUE ME _**_**ESPERO QUE NADA DE****HABRE CONFUNDIDO, EN FIN… DISFRUTEN!**_

**Cap.5 Atrapados **

Llovía estruendosamente, fuertes vientos azotaban las ventanas y el escandaloso sonido de los truenos se escuchaba a kilómetros de la mansión Hyuga. Hinata había despertado feliz de la vida por haber encontrado al único verdadero amigo que había tenido en mucho tiempo aunque el clima no parecía compartir su estado, de cualquier forma eso no importaba ya que el clima era una cosa y la alegría otra

Llegando al instituto, Hinata se dirigió al salón de ciencias donde le tocaba clases a primera hora. Todos hablaban como cotorras al igual que todos los días como si nada hubiese cambiado, en cuestión de unos minutos llegó Naruto algo empapado y saludó muy cariñosamente a Hinata (como buenos amigos que son) mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que traía puesto. Hinata notó que aquel rubio se veía realmente bien, estaba mojadito con todo y su despeinada cabellera y su encantadora sonrisa que lo hacía lucir como un mujeriego pero al mismo tiempo como un príncipe encantador.

Sakura se acerco intrigada.

-Se conocen?

-S-somos amigos de la infancia.-Dijo la peli azul levemente ruborizada.

Antes de continuar la conversación entró el profesor al salón de química para continuar con la misma rutina de trabajo de todos los días. Los truenos sonaban tan fuerte que ni se podía escuchar al profesor, pero después de todo muy pocos le prestaban atención porque estaban bien distraídos, algunos con sus pensamientos, otros lanzándose notitas o mandándose mensajitos de texto, en fin, nadie hacia caso eso incluía a Hinata a quien se le pegó el mal habito de mandar su mente a otro planeta.

Al finalizar la clase todos salieron así de rápido pero para desgracia de algunos seguía lloviendo igual que hace 2 horas.

Mientras tanto un chico de ojos claros y de cabellera larga y castaña caminaba por los pasillos con su típica cara fría y pensativa.

Se supone que a alguien como él no le importaría lo que pasó el día anterior en la cafetería, pero era inevitable borrarse la clara imagen de Tenten sobre sus piernas a 15 cm de su cara! (Hasta a mi me dio vergüenza XP). Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca incluso aquella imagen pasaba repetidas veces por su mente como una película casera a la que no le había gustado participar.

Sin embargo ella se veía tan…

-Qué rayos me pasa?-Masculló el chico Hyuga deteniéndose.

-Te sucede algo?-Preguntó una voz claramente conocida.

Neji volteó lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que Tenten.

-N-no, nada.

-Seguro?

-Si

-Lo pregunto porque puedo jurar que te oí hablando solo.

-No estaba hablando solo.

-Está bien.

Hubo unos 2 segundos de silencio.

-Sobre lo de ayer…-Dijo el castaño más pausadamente de lo común.-… no me disculpe contigo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, fui yo la torpe que resbaló con el piso. Además solo fue un accidente.

Se escucho una explosión acompañado de un rayo y repentinamente se apagaron todas las luces al punto en que no se podía ver casi nada a excepción de los relámpagos que se reflejaban en las ventanas. Todos los que en el pasillo se encontraban sacaron sus celulares como fuente alternativa de luz mientras esperaban que las luces de emergencia se encendieran, pero sin embargo no se encendían ni un poco, ni si quiera el más mínimo destello de luz parecía salir. Se escuchaban murmullos, algunos de ellos quejas dudosas de que las luces de emergencia no se encendieran.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**

Todavía en el salón de ciencias se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, pero su caso era totalmente diferente ya que ambos se encontraban atrapados gracias a la fuerte ráfaga de viento que entró por una de las ventanas entre abiertas que había, haciendo que la puerta se cerrara con violencia dejándolos sin salida en el salón de ciencias.

-Qué raro, las luces de emergencia no se han encendido.-Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente y con algo de dificultad el bombillo de las luces de emergencia.

-Entonces estas cosas suceden muy seguido por aquí?-Preguntó Hinata.

-No, es la primera vez, sin embargo se supone que las luces de emergencia deberían estar encendidas.

Naruto rodeaba el salón buscando la manera de salir.

-¿Tu celular tiene señal?-Preguntó Naruto.

Rápidamente la peli azul sacó de su bolsillo su celular y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que para su sorpresa no había señal.

-No…

Buscaron repetidas maneras de pedir ayuda y de abrir la puerta incluso usando la fuerza bruta , pero ninguna de ellas serbia y lo peor de todo es que parecía no haber nadie pasando por ahí y ya llevaban como 2 horas con treinta minutos encerrados casi faltando diez para salida. Con un aire de fatiga y casi dándose por vencido se tumbo recostado de una pared al lado de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun…

-Si?

-D-desde que éramos niños había algo que siempre he admirado de ti, y era que nunca te habías dado por vencido, siempre te mantenías con la frente en alto sin importar lo que piensen los demás y si hacías algo mal lo intentabas una y otra vez hasta hacerlo bien… por favor, no te rindas.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron pasmado… si alguna vez alguien lo admiraba era porque tenía las agallas de decir y hacer tantas estupideces pero nuca lo habían admirado de esa forma la cual había descrito Hinata.

Inmediatamente se paró y se dirigió a la puerta y duró unos segundos analizándola y al girar la perilla la puerta se abrió como si nada.

-…Podía empezar por abrir la puerta.- Dicho esto le dio un empujoncito a la puerta para que se abriera mas.

Ambos salieron calladitos, no era posible que a Naruto no se le hubiese ocurrido a abrir la puerta que tenia seguro y que por arte de magia se le quitó. Definitivamente era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría.

**-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sakura fue más o menos la primera en salir, ya el clima estaba más calmado pero aun seguía lloviendo, de todas maneras salió porque lo más probable era que siguiera lloviendo o que volviera a llover más fuerte.

Ya en la calle caminaba con lentitud y pereza pues no había mucha prisa de volver a casa.

-"Se acerca el fin de sema-"-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido que parecía ser de un auto o una motocicleta que se escuchaba detrás de ella. Sakura se paró de golpe y aquel ruido parecía aumentar más y más.

Rápidamente se volteo y justo atrás de ella estaba Sasuke en una motocicleta con una mirada muy diferente a la que le solía dirigir antes.

-Necesitas un aventón?-Preguntó el pelinegro ofreciéndole un casco.

-C-claro-Dijo la chica algo ruborizada mientras tomaba el casco, y se montó en la motocicleta algo sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sujétate bien.

La peli rosa se aferro a su espalda lenta e inseguramente y al hacer esto Sasuke también se ruborizó. (O.o)

-No importa que me sujete de esta forma?

-No.

Sasuke arranco de golpe lo que asustó a Sakura. Mientras avanzaban el pelinegro podía sentir los delicados fríos y fuertes brazos de Sakura al rededor de su torso, sentía un débil cosquilleo en su espalda ¿A caso estaba nervioso?... no lo creo! (O.o)

Durante toda la trayectoria del aventón Sakura no podía creer que estaba que Sasuke Uchiha (coro de ángeles) le dio un aventón lo cual no creía posible hasta que pasó.

-Aquí es-Dijo Sakura despegando se de Sasuke mientras la moto se detenía en frente de la casa.

-Oye, yo… quería disculparme por todo lo que te he dicho anteriormente.-Dijo Sasuke pausadamente.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, algunas veces se comenten errores.

Sakura entró a su casa parando en seco al Uchiha.

-"Oh por dios! Que he hecho?"-Rápidamente abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie y de golpe suspiró.-"Todos cometemos errores…"

**00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

(Mansión Hyuga)

Neji se le acercó a Hinata (como siempre frio)

-Dónde estabas durante las últimas horas de clase?

-Y-yo…

-No te parece mucha coincidencia que Naruto también haya faltado a clases y que haya vuelto contigo?

-Este… y-yo, no…D-deja de hacer preguntas! Parece un interrogatorio policial.

-Se que estabas encerrada con Naruto en el salón de ciencias.

-… No es lo que tú piensas.

-Tú ensucias el nombre de la familia con solo dirigirle una palabra.

-No me importa!- La peli azul subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación ignorado a (al ridículo de su primo) Neji.

-"Tú no me entiendes"-Murmuró la chica apoyada de la puerta de su habitación.

_Continuará…_

_**Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias!**_

_**Primero que nada lamento haberme tardado lo que sucede es que no tenía ideas y mi cabeza estaba mas vacía que una funda de malvaviscos en navidad, segundo: Mi falta de conocimiento de Naruto me asustó y estuve a punto de olvidarlo todo, pero un buen amigo me dijo que nunca me limitara a la hora de escribir (y obvio que le hice caso) y tercero: Estuve muuuyyy ocupada! Por suerte tengo algo de tiempo libre. n.n**_

_**Sigan comentando! De veras no paran de sorprenderme! Gracias!**_

_**Nota: No me copie de Konoha high school, llevo semanas sin verlo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 Un resfriado común **

_Esa misma noche…_

En los sueños de un (pervertido) chico rubio de 17 años…

Naruto estaba amarrado a una silla en un lugar lleno de cortinas blancas casi transparentes, había alguien corriendo por ahí más bien una chica. Su silueta se veía en casi todas partes como si se hubiese clonado o algo así ,hasta que unas manos suaves y delicadas le cubrieron los ojos y una risilla se comenzó a escuchar.

-Hinata?

-Ssshhhhhhh- Y la chica de nuevo volvió a reírse haciendo el momento algo escalofriante.

Al rato le cubrió los ojos con una venda y sus dedos comenzaron a caminar sobre sus hombros haciendo que sintiera un gran cosquilleo en su espalda, la respiración de ella se sentía en su cuello y sus delicados brazos lo rodearon haciendo que este entrara en trance, hasta que la chica se paró de golpe y luego le susurró en el oído.

-Dulces sueños, Naruto-kun…

La soga que lo ataba desapareció igual que la venda que tenia y la chica.

Así mismo de rápido como se le quito así mismo se paró.

-Oye! Quien eres?

Beep! Beep! Beep!…

El irritante sonido del despertador lo sacó de su enigmático sueño. Al parecer no se acordaba de nada sin embargo la voz de esa chica le sonaba bastante familiar.

-Viernes…-El rubio puso los pies en la tierra y comenzó a hacer todo lo que siempre se hace por las mañanas. (Vosotros ya conocéis la rutina ¿no?)(Adoro el acento español: 3)

Ya arreglado y acicalado salió. Ese día tocaba educación física, en resumen una de las mejores materias en las que pasabas fácilmente con solo hacer calentamientos y para colmo la clase era asistida por un tio agradable que específicamente era Gai-sensei, quien era el tipo de persona que al verlo de lejos parecía ser una persona seria pero si te le acerabas te dabas cuenta de era el tipo de persona extrovertida y rara de la que te puedes quedar mirando pasmado con una gotita en la cabeza.

Cuando estaba en la puerta se detuvo y vio a Hinata salir como siempre alucinante con cierto destello de belleza que lo dejaba atrapado aunque lo único que corto el momento fueron los estruendosos estornudos que soltaba la pobre chica.

-Hey-Dijo Naruto tan simpáticamente como podía.

-Sí, hola…-La chica estaba algo agotada y con la nariz algo roja.

-Wow, no te he visto estornudar tanto desde que éramos niños.

-Lo sé, es que anoche el frio se coló por la ventana… dejándome en estas. U.U-La peli azul respondiendo con la misma simpatía.

Naruto se acercó para verla un poco más de cerca haciendo que esta se sonrrojara mas de lo que estaba.

-Parece grave.-Dijo el rubio señalando el sonrrojo de Hinata.

-N-no es grave-Dijo la chica volteando la cara.

-Si es así, entonces recupérate pronto XD-Dijo Naruto muy agradablemente.

-Dalo por hecho.-Respondió Hinata murmurando

-Que?

-N-nada, nos vemos luego n.n

Hinata tenia marcada en su mente la imagen de Naruto así de cerca de ella, intentaría no borrarla nunca jamás de su mente.

-Claro!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una bella mañana en el instituto, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba cuan furor se reflejaba en los rincones más oscuros de las calles y no se hallaba ningún rastro de la tormenta que había pasado el día anterior. Era un día en el que cualquiera se podía relajar. (menos Sakura XP)

Una peli rosa caminaba por los pasillos como cualquiera, pero había algo diferente en el ambiente, habían mas murmullos de lo común, sentía como todas las miradas de personas que ni siquiera conocía se clavaban en su espalda como agujas a un alfiletero y lo peor de todo era que algunas de esas miradas no eran buenas. El ambiente se tornó tenso y comenzó a sentir personas tras ella.

Un grupo de chicas se le acercó y una de ellas se abrió paso, al parecer era unos grados menores que ella y tenía la peculiar estatura de cualquier cosa que no pasara de un metro y medio.

-S-Sakura-senpai, este… me llamo Mei Hiroyuki de primer año de secundaria… venimos a hacerle una pequeña pregunta.-La chica lo dijo de manera tan insegura que no se podían ver sus verdaderos propósitos.

-Claro-Dijo la peli rosa amablemente y algo nerviosa.

-Qué relación tienen tu y Sasuke-kun?-La pregunta fue tan directamente brusca que casi sentía que el corazón se le paraba.

-Que? P-pero de que están hablado? No tengo ninguna relación de ningún tipo con él!

-Es que en el blog del instituto fue publicada una foto en la que está Sasuke-kun y tú en una moto… muy acaramelados.-Dijo una de las chicas del grupo.

-Eso no es cierto!

Casualmente alguien pasaba por ahí, precisamente un amargado pelinegro con cara iceberg quien inevitablemente escucho gran parte de la conversación, así que repentinamente tomó a Sakura del brazo llevándosela al otro lado del pasillo donde raramente no había nadie andando, dejando a sus fanáticas con una gran decepción como si hubiese un enorme letrero diciendo "Sasuke-kun ya está ocupado"

-Oye, ya puedes soltarme.-Protesto Sakura.

-Así me agradeces que te haya salvado de una situación incómoda.

Sin importarle a Sakura que hablaba con su "amor platónico" se puso algo furiosa.

-Lo tenía controlado.-Dijo la chica cruzando los brazos.

-Si como no-Dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

De repente comenzó a calmarse.

-Porque lo hiciste?-Preguntó Sakura calmada mirando con algo de timidez los oscuros y misteriosos ojos del pelinegro rebelde.

-Que cosa?

-Todo… la disculpa, el aventón… esto…

Sasuke no habló porque simplemente no tenía respuesta para ello y muy propio de él era quedarse simplemente callado ya que con su silencio nadie podía.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de chicas

El uniforme de deporte en sí era bastante exhibicionista y mil veces peor que el otro uniforme. Eran unos pantaloncitos tan cortos que casi casi parecían ropa interior, y una blusa muy apretada que por suerte no era corta, pero sí que resaltaba. Hinata miraba el uniforme con una expresión en su cara que parecía una mezcla de desprecio y completa indignación con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y a ti que te pasa?-Pregunto Ino acercándose mientras veía con curiosidad la graciosa cara que Hinata le dirigía al "uniforme".

-Me resfrío y para colmo tengo que usar esto.-Dijo Hinata mostrando la blusa.

-No te preocupes! Ya te vas a ir acostumbrando, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era una ridícula broma.-Dijo Temari algo amigable.

-En ese caso…-Murmuró la peli azul poniéndose ese "uniforme".

Una peli rosa entró al vestidor muy aérea pero por culpa de su distracción accidentalmente chocó con Karin quien no reaccionó muy amigablemente que digamos.

-Que tenemos aquí?-Dijo la pelirroja pausadamente con ese tono creído he irónico que suele emplear para personas "inferiores" a ella –Pero si es la pelo de chicle.

-Deja me en paz, Karin.-Dijo Sakura tratando de apartar del camino a Karin.

-Por qué me tratas así? Somos amigas.- Respondió con ese mismo irritante tono creído.

-Sí claro, y tu verdadero color de cabello es rojo ¿no es así?-Dijo Sakura con un tono burlón.

-Como te atreves?Ya verás que…-Karin estaba realmente furiosa y todo por insultar su color de cabello creo que hasta iba a iniciar una pelea pero una de sus seguidoras le secreteó algo y al hacer esto Karin se detuvo.-No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Por primera vez pensamos igual-Dijo la peli rosa dando la espalda.

Mientras eso pasaba Sakura se retiró de ahí como si nada hubiese pasado con Karin y raramente Karin la soltó en banda.(Lo de "Soltar en banda" significa algo como salir de presiones o dejar en paz a alguien).

Después de todo este embrollo, todas las chicas salieron de los vestidores como siempre, a Hinata tuvieron que sacarla a patadas porque la pobre no quería salir de la vergüenza que tenia y era muy claro su motivo.

-Sal ya!

-No pienso salir! Todavía me queda algo de orgullo!

-No es para tanto!-Respondió Sakura.

-Claro que lo es! No me estás viendo? Parezco toda una ofrecida.

-Si lo dices por los pervertidos…-Dijo Ino con un tono un poco convincente.

-No me pueden convencer! Me quedaré aquí!-Dijo la peli azul con un poco de toz

Un rato después convencieron a Hinata de salir afuera con ese uniforme pervertido, al salir la pobre tubo lo sensación de andar en calzones o en pijama, en fin, fue demasiado vergonzoso para ser cierto. Cuando Naruto vio que Hinata tenía ese uniforme solo pensaba en no mirarla mucho para no quedar como un pervertido ante su despampanante amiga. Comenzaron a correr en la cancha ya que era el ejercicio correspondiente que le tocaba al salón, Karin siempre quería resaltar llamando la atención así que se amarró la blusa a la mitad del torso como habitualmente hace para llamar la atención haciendo que algunos desconocidos se quedaran con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Hinata no corría rápido, y no era premisamente por ser ella sino porque los pantaloncitos esos estaban tan ajustados que cualquier cosa podía pasar, justo como pasó el otro día con la camisa del uniforme.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la cancha pasaron a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios. Al parecer Hinata aún seguía temerosa de que "algo" pasara con esos pantaloncitos porque apenas se movía, hasta que llego el momento en que en uno de los ejercicios había que inclinarse Hinata no sabía si hacerlo o no pero de todos modos lo hizo porque no había escapatoria.

Al hacerlo escucho algo como un crujido que parecía venir de atrás de ella y comenzó a hacer algo de frio…

_Continuara…_

estoy muy apenada… en definitiva me he tardado pero no fue a propósito .

_**Gracias por los reviews, no puedo esperar mejores comentarios XD**_

_**Por cierto, feliz navidad y año nuevo (aunque es un poquito tarde jejejejeje)**_

_**Nota: esperen lo mejor (supongo)**_


End file.
